kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Tenchi Meidou
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou = Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou is the third of 3 3 Super Nintendo games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Most of the time it is played as a board game, where the player has to collect as many items on the field as possible, before their enemies can, while utilizing multiple magical spells to change the ingame tiles to their advantage and to hinder the the enemies. The player traverses the overworld as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki, where Chiaki will use the aforementioned magical spells for her and Zenki's needs. When the player moves onto a tile with an enemy, an encounter will be triggered. Guardian Spirit Zenki will then fight the enemy in a card battle. The player will need to select cards from a roulette to use powerful attack and defense moves. More about the gameplay can be read in the '''Gameplay Mechanics' section of the article.'' More content will be added soon... Game Overs? Main Game If the player fails the stage objectives, they will need to restart the Stage they are currently playing. This game has no lives and no actual Game Over. The Stages can be replayed as many times as needed. Multiplayer Game The only exception is the Multiplayer Game, where all player will start out with a set number of lives and respawn shortly after being defeated. This is obviously only the case as long as they don't run out of lives. The last player standing will be declaired as the winner of current round. More content will be added soon... Gallery Intro Tenchi Meidou Intro.png|In the intro of Tenchi Meidou, the first thing we see is a really furious Guardian Spirit Zenki! Tenchi Meidou Intro 2.png|He is ready to tackle a new challenge, as his "golden horn" quickly extends from his fist. Gameplay Stage 1 Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou.png Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 2.png Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 3.png Super_Famicom_Video_Snaps_Hyperspin_Kishin_Douji_Zenki_Tenchi_Meidou_Japan|A short gameplay video of the first stage. Stage 2 Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou.png Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou 2.png Battle Mode Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma in her tree form |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki * Chiaki Enno * Goki Neutrals * Miki Souma * Anju * The Inugami Roh The Bad Guys * Goura ** He is one of Karuma's servants and Guren's mentor. * Guren ** Another of Karuma's servants. He is very loyal. * Karuma ** She is the game's final boss the major villain of the Karuma ark. ** In the game she only appears in her tree form. Characters Gallery Battle Mode Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Zenki in his Guardian Spirit form Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki Miki souma tenchi meidou.png|Miki Souma Anju tenchi meidou.png|Anju Roh tenchi meidou.png|The Inugami Roh Karuma tree game.png|Karuma in her tree form Vampire man tenchi meidou.png|??? Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|Kokutei Guren Tenchi Meidou.png|Guren Goura Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura |-|Gameplay Mechanics (Overworld)= Board Game Mode When you start a Stage, you will generally start in Board Game Mode. In this mode you will mainly play as Chiaki. From the second stage onwards, Chibi Zenki will also follow you around on the overworld. Chiaki can perform various actions to travese the overworld and successfully finish level goals. This section explains some hud icons and basic mechanics of the Board Game Mode. Dice A six sided dice. On the start of every turn, you will have to roll the dice. It will show a number from 1 to 6 in dots. A greater number allows you to move that number of tiles or perform greater magical actions. Thus a greater number could be generally considered a good thing, but your foes also roll the dice on their turn. It could be said that that Tenchi Meidou players are required not only to have a basic understanding of Japanese, but also some luck to be successful at the game. Bowing Man A bowning man wearing classic Japanese clothing. After using up all your moves, gained from rolling the aforementioned dice, you will have no choice, but to end your turn. You do this by selecting the bowing man and confirming the action. If any foes are present on the overworld, they will now take their turns. After that, it will be your turn again. That is unless you have been defeated or failed your stage objectives, of course. Walking Feet Two feet making a walking motion. This one is pretty obvious. If you choose the walking feet, you can move around the overworld by using up your moves. This will only work, if you aren't stuck on a tile, because your paths are blocked off. The latter can be done by the AI or other players, but you can do it to them as well. If you walk onto specific tiles, the following will happen: * A tile with a foe on it ** Triggers a Battle Mode encounter * A tile with an item on it ** You collect the item an can now select it from the Card Box * Level Goal (a shrine or sealed rock) ** Causes you to successfully finish the stage If the AI or another player messes with the tile you are on, the following can happen: * The tile was destroyed and you now stand in midair ** You fall into the void below * The tile was flooded with water ** If a "midair-tile" is close, you will be washed away and end up in the void again ** If you don't fall into the void, you still take damage every turn you stay submerged *** This only gets worse if you can't move because you are either trapped or surrounded by flooded tiles, forcing you to find a solution for your "problem" before your life points are reduced to 0 ** The tile was flooded with lava *** This one kills you instantly More content will be added soon. Death Notes Main Game It's pretty much obvious, but everything that makes you to fall in the void or reduces Zenki's health to 0 causes you to lose. You now have to restart the stage from the beginning. Multiplayer Game In a multiplayer game, you will respawn shortly after dying. It should also be mentioned, that this is only the cases as long as you have lives left. If you run out of lives, you will be out of the multiplayer game. The other players will now continue playing without you or if another player is the last player left, they will have won this round. Box A box with items inside. If you have collected any items on the overworld, they can be found here. Some items can be used infinitely, while others have only a limited anmount of uses (indicated by a small number beside the item). If an "item" can't be found here, it might as well be a spell, which can be found in the next section. Spell Tags These tags are arranged like cards. These are your learned spells. Some of these can be collected like items, while others are learned as you progress through the game. At the beginning of the game, this section is empty, but you will soon learn a few basic spells, which are needed to complete your objectives. Information Icons These icons can be used to show information on specific tiles or objects: * Spell information ** This one informs you about the spells currently affecting the selected tile. * Monster information ** This one informs you about the characters located on the selected tile. * Tile information ** This one informs you about the selected tile's basic effects and non-character objects located on it. More information on Tenchi Meidou's Board Game Mode and images of the hud icons will be added soon. |-|Gameplay Mechanics (Battle)= Battle Mode If you engage a foe on the overworld the game switches from Board Game Mode into battle mode. Here, you will play as Guardian Spirit Zenki, fighting various Karuma Beasts and other characters. This section explains some hud icons and basic mechanics of the Battle Mode. Health Bar The health bar is stationed at the top of the screen. A number, showing the actual lifepoints of your character, can be seen beside it. Pretty much self explaining: If you run out of health, you lose a life. Power bar The power bar works similar to the power points from Pokémon. If you run out of power, you can't attack or defend yourself. Cards Cards are a main gameplay mechanic. They have different elements and can be stacked (up to 4 cards) to create more powerful attacks or stat boosts. More content will be added soon... Multiplayer mode notes In the multiplayer mode, you can play as any character who appeared in the main game, but unlike Den Ei Rei Bu, the game automatically choses a stage. In this mode, you can either play against the computer, a second player or even watch a fight between two computer players. More content will be added soon... Category:Games Category:Stubs